


Значение

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, MasterIota



Series: Драббл от R до NC-17 [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Rough Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Когда-нибудь Оливер перестанет иметь для него значение.





	Значение

Днем Оливер называет Лекса ублюдком и кидает ему в спину смятые листки с обидными надписями. Ночью Лекс называет Оливера шлюхой, толкается в его рот и чувствует вибрирующий полустон — Оливер стискивает в пальцах шлевки его брюк, подается навстречу, чуть жестче сжимает губы.

Лекс сжимает в пальцах растрепанные светлые пряди, заставляет Оливера отстраниться и приказывает вполголоса:

— Руки за спину, Куин. И смотри на меня.

Оливер слушается — от этого пересыхает в горле, — поднимает лицо: полубессмысленный взгляд, румянец на скулах, влажные, по-блядски яркие губы. Секунду Лекс смотрит на него, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, а потом бьет: коротко и почти без замаха.

«Так», — думает он. Красный, горячий отпечаток его ладони проступает у Оливера на щеке — тот выдыхает, одновременно резко и возбужденно, и выдох переходит в тихий стон, когда Лекс обводит отпечаток кончиками пальцев и спрашивает:

— Нравится?

Оливер кажется ему идеальным — расстегнутая рубашка, напряженные плечи, широкая пряжка ремня, контур вставшего члена, проступающий сквозь жесткую джинсу. Лекс думает: если бы кто-то еще увидел его таким, если бы кто-то еще узнал. Если бы кто-то еще понял, в чем его суть — Оливер подается вперед, крупно вздрагивает, прикусывает нижнюю губу, и Лекс, крепче сжимая его волосы, требует:

— Говори. 

Тихое «да» доносится как будто издали: глаза у Оливера такие темные, что не понять, где зрачок, где радужка, губы приоткрыты, на шее бьется жилка. «Черт побери», — думает Лекс, машинально ослабляя хватку. 

Оливер подается вперед. Смыкает губы вокруг его члена, посасывает, быстро двигает головой. Стонет, — этот стон отдается в теле Лекса горячей, почти предоргазменной дрожью. Оливеру не нужно никаких трюков, чтобы подвести его к грани: только эта жадность, только... — Лекс не знает, в какой момент снова стискивает пальцы в его волосах и толкается сам, глубоко и грубо. Только чувствует, как Оливер расслабляет горло.

Собственный голос кажется Лексу чужим, когда он говорит:

— Можешь подрочить.

Лекс чувствует короткую вибрацию — кажется, Оливер пытается что-то сказать в ответ, — слышит щелчок пряжки и скрип молнии. Видит: темно-рыжие ресницы, родинка на щеке, пара темных веснушек — нос Оливера упирается в его пах, и картинка перед глазами выцветает, стертая коротким, жадным стоном и острой вспышкой оргазма.

Оливер отмирает первым — отстраняется, утирает губы коротким, презрительным жестом, и Лекс, с трудом сдерживая смешок, думает: «Глупо». И наклоняется к нему, снова запускает пальцы в растрепанные волосы. 

Оливер может делать вид, что ему это не нравится, но он успевает почувствовать первое, инстинктивное, оборванное на середине движение: Оливер чуть подался навстречу, неосознанно и доверчиво подставляясь под ласку.

— В следующий раз я спущу тебе на лицо, — обещает Лекс, и спокойное выражение исчезает с лица Оливера, сменяясь чем-то смутно похожим на испуг, и затем — сухим, расчетливым прищуром.

— Ладно, — говорит он через секунду. — Только достань влажные салфетки. Не хочу переться через все здание... ты понимаешь.

Лекс понимает. Сжимая его волосы в кулаке, заставляя запрокинуть голову, проводя большим пальцем по приоткрытым губам и представляя: руки Оливера связаны за спиной, на шее темнеют синяки, по подбородку стекают вперемешку кровь, слюна и сперма, — он понимает. Оливер не хочет неприятностей. Оливер хочет член в глотке, властную ладонь на затылке и страх. Такой, чтобы по спине пробегали мурашки. Лекс отталкивает его, делает шаг назад и с болезненным любопытством следит, как из взгляда исчезает последняя тень покорности.

Поднимаясь на ноги, Оливер прячет глаза — не смотрит на Лекса, пока пальцы не сжимаются на ручке двери. Тогда он слегка оборачивается: на щеке по-прежнему багровеет отпечаток ладони, но уголок губ слегка приподнят.

Это фальшивка. Напряжение, замаскированное под насмешку, но Лекс сжимает кулаки, борясь с желанием стереть эту ухмылку — разбить ее одним хорошим ударом. Пусть Оливеру будет больно. Пусть он шипит, пусть пытается вырваться, пусть подавится вдохом и кровью, когда Лекс прижмется наполовину вставшим членом к его заднице.

— Если ты кому-то расскажешь, — предупреждает Оливер с ощутимой, «дневной» угрозой в голосе, — я перестану приходить.

«Рано или поздно, — думает Лекс, когда за ним закрывается дверь, — это перестанет иметь значение».


End file.
